Protector
by CriXar
Summary: Marinette ha sido el objetivo de un molesto chico desde hace ya un tiempo, pero piensa que en un punto se cansará, así que lo ha dejado pasar. ¿Podrá hacer lo mismo Adrien cuando se entere de lo que sucede con su amiga?
1. Chapter 1

-Oh, vamos, muñequita. No es bueno que una chica esté tan sola. Sólo acepta. Será una vuelta nada más.- Aquel no había sido un día lindo para Marinette. Uno de los chicos de mayor grado se había encaprichado con ella desde hacía algunas semanas, y conforme pasaba el tiempo era cada vez menos directo de sus intenciones.

-Creo haberte dicho que no esta mañana. Ya, ríndete.- dijo furiosa la chica quitando de un golpe la mano que la retenía contra la pared.

-Verás, esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario.- respondió con una sonrisa el pretendiente.- Algunas suelen tardar más que otras, pero en algún punto todas acceden.

-Pues puedes llamarme la excepción.- aseguró ella caminando más aprisa lejos del parque, dónde algunos solían ir después de la escuela. Adiós a una buena tarde de inspiración.

Aún podía oír los pasos del chico tras ella y estaba segura de que le escuchó reír. Con la prisa chocó con alguien, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver de quién se trataba. Sólo murmuró una disculpa sin levantar su mirada del suelo y siguió caminando.

Con lo que no contaba era que Adrien había notado su ansiedad desde el momento en el que la vio caminar cerca de él. Había intentado acercarse para preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero obtuvo la respuesta caminando a toda prisa tras ella.

-Hey, vamos. Sólo una cita. Estoy seguro de que después serás tú quien ruegue por más.- Aquellas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre del joven rubio, intentando imaginar cuanto tiempo tendría Marinette lidiando con él.

-Estoy seguro de que ella es lo suficientemente lista como para rechazar la primera.- mencionó fuerte y claro, haciendo a los otros dos detenerse. Con pasos grandes se acercó a su compañera de clases para rodearla con su brazo de forma protectora.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le preguntó con voz baja.

-¿Te importaría...?- respondió ella con ojos suplicantes y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Adrien le mostró una cálida sonrisa.

-Oh, claro. Con el "modelo hijo de papi" no tienes problemas en irte...- dijo el chico no tan entre dientes. El rubio tensó un poco su agarre.

-¿Me disculpas un momento?- le dijo a Marinette antes de voltear con furia hacia el acosador.

¿Qué cara pondría Gabriel Agreste al ver a su hijo con su camiseta rasgada, feos moretones en sus brazos y rostro y uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes comenzando a hincharse? El pobre chico ya podía proyectar el escenario en su mente: la pobre Nathalie con una crisis intentando pensar como "repararlo" para su sesión de fotos en tres días y su padre pegando grito al cielo y comenzando los trámites de denuncias.

Para su suerte, Marinette se sintió lo suficientemente responsable de haberle involucrado en eso como para proponerse como solución. Ambos chicos lograron llegar a la panadería sin ser vistos por nadie conocido que pudiera abrir la boca y entrar por la parte trasera del edificio.

La muchacha gritó a sus padres desde las escaleras que ya se encontraba en casa y que estaría estudiando, buscando evitar así que estos se vieran en la necesidad de acudir desde la panadería a buscarla en su habitación.

Un adolorido Adrien se recostó sobre su futón rosa mientras ella buscaba algo de medicina.

-¿Hace cuando te persigue ese chico?- preguntó el rubio con sus ojos cerrados.

-No debiste hacer eso. ¡Te meterás en problemas!- chilló Marinette intentando evadir la pregunta mientras corría de un lado a otro de su recámara en busca de vendas ahora.

-¿Hace cuanto te persigue ese chico...?- volvió a preguntar Adrien un poco fastidiado.

-Veamos... Gasas, medicamento... ¡Oh, hielo! Eso ayudará con la inflamación.- exclamó la chica a punto de bajar a la cocina.

-¡Marinette!- llamó su compañero al momento que se sentaba de golpe. Aquello le mareó un poco y tuvo que sujetar su cabeza. La mencionada suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Cerca de un par de meses...- respondió ella finalmente ayudándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Pensé que se cansaría después de un tiempo.

-Marinette, tú no eres el tipo de chica por la que alguien tiraría la toalla tan fácilmente.- afirmó él con una sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron al instante, pero tardó segundos en regresar su mente a la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Y mírate ahora.- dijo quitando un par de mechones que descansaban sobre su inflamado ojo.- Tal vez esto se pudo evitar su hubiera hecho lo que dices...

-No mezcles las cosas. Esta no será la últimas vez que haga algo como esto.- aseguró Adrien mirándola.- Eres importante para mí. Siempre defenderé lo que es importante para mí sin importar cómo resulte.

-Estoy segura que Ladybug le dará una lección...- mencionó Marinette alcanzando las vendas para sus heridas más notorias.

-Oh, él recibirá una lección sin duda...- acotó él con seriedad. La chica rió un poco antes de detener su trabajo para colocarse de rodillas a un lado del futón de manera que quedara a la altura de la cabeza recostada de Adrien. Este siguió sus acciones con la mirada.

-Gracias, Adrien.- murmuró con una dulce sonrisa, instantes previos a depositar un suave y sonoro beso en su mejilla. El chico cerró sus ojos y sonrió también.

-No hay de qué, Marinette.

Aquella noche una densa niebla cubrió las calles de la ciudad, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a la heroína francesa de moverse sin ser vista. Sus azules ojos fijos en un único objetivo, quien caminaba ignorante de lo que sucedía cerca de él. La joven tomó su yoyo, levantó su mano para lanzarlo y...

-¿Ladybug?- escuchó decir a alguien a sus espaldas. Soltó un chillido en sorpresa, pero al momento cubrió su boca intentando no ser detectada. Al voltear un imperdible par de gatunos ojos verdes la recibieron.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- preguntó ella a Cat Noir.- Oh, cielos. ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo...?

 ** _No, este fic no tiene continuación. Sólo soy muy cabrona y me encanta dejar finales abiertos._**

 ** _Típico: Te levantas con energía y ganas de hacer mil cosas... y a Andrés se le ocurre venir..._**

 ** _Oh, bueno. Creo que no me queda de otra que quedarme a escribir todo el día. En un rato les traigo la primera parte de "Animan" del fic "¿Te he visto antes?". ¿Tenemos alguna petición para one shots?_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ni acercarte, ni hablarle... ¡Ni siquiera votearás a verla! ¿Me has entendido?- siseó Cat Noir señalando amenazadoramente al chico atado con la cuerda del yoyo de su compañera a su bastón.

-S-Sí, señor...- tartamudeó aterrado el muchacho. Ladybug se limitaba a mirarlos a ambos detrás de Cat Noir. No quiso decirle nada a quien más temprano le había hostigado. Tan sólo pretendía asustarlo. Pero cuando Cat Noir le aseguró que aquello no sería suficiente, no se opuso a dejarlo hacer su voluntad.

-Ahora, me dirás que planeabas más temprano...

-¿Planear?

-Exacto. Es decir, no creo que pretendieras enamorar a esa chica con insistencia, ¿o sí?

-¿Enamorarla? No, yo sólo...

-¿Tú sólo...?- alentó el héroe a terminar la idea. Ya no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba aquella oración.

-E-Escucha, ya aprendí mi lección. ¿Está bien? Por favor, d-déjame ir...

-¿Tú sólo qué? ¡¿Qué rayos pretendías con ella?!- exclamó el gato furioso acercándose con paso amenazante al indefenso chico.

-¡Hey! ¡Guarda tus garras, Cat!- le detuvo Ladybug tirando de su cola.- No importa ya. No creo que intente nada más...- agregó mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de furia.

-N-No, señorita. Lo juro...- Cat Noir suspiró, aligeró su cuerpo y tiró del yoyo para soltarle. Mas cuando el espantado chico quiso echar a correr para alejarse lo más posible de ambos, el bastón del minino frente a él le detuvo.

-Ni a Marinette, ni a ninguna otra chica...- ordenó con voz de ultratumba.- No son juguetes ni están allí para tu diversión. Te estaré vigilando...- El muchacho asintió y sin esperar más salió de allí.

-¿Cómo sabías lo que esa chica Marinette...?- preguntó Ladybug intrigada.

-Logré tener un buen vistazo de lo que sucedió esta tarde...- dijo sin más.- Su actitud con ella fue algo que te haría hervir la sangre de ira...

-Sí, creo que puedo imaginármelo...- respondió ella mirando con disgusto hacia un lado. Cat volteó hacia su compañera y notó su no tan camuflado disgusto. En un intento de no dejarla ir esa noche con sólo ese recuerdo, tomó su mano y la besó con afecto.

-Pero lo dije en serio.- comentó tras esto.- Lo estaré vigilando. A él y a cualquier otro idiota que quiera pasarse de listo con cualquier chica. Ellas merecen salir a la calle sintiéndose seguras.- Ladybug escuchó con atención aquello, conmovida por su iniciativa tan noble.

-Todas las chicas de París estarían agradecidas de escuchar eso, Cat. Y en nombre de todas ellas...- tomó su rostro y plantó un suave beso sin prisa en su mejilla, dibujando sin saberlo una gran sonrisa de enamorado en su cara.

-¿Qué tal un beso por cada chica de París...?- probó suerte al verle ella de frente de nuevo. La heroína alzó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.- Jeje...

-¿Me dirás ahora qué rayos pasó con tu ojo...?

-Descuida. Creo que ya fue un "ojo por ojo"...- respondió aún a sabiendas de que sólo él entendería aquel comentario.

-Muy... bien...- contestó Ladybug algo extrañada.- Buenas noches, Cat.

-Buenas noches, Ladybug. No olvides llamarme si alguien te causa problemas de camino a casa...

-Creo que puedo arreglármelas yo solita...- aseguró ella mostrando su yoyo.- Pero lo tendré en mente...

 ** _Un pedido que no me pude negar...  
_**

 ** _Pero fuera de todo al asunto de la cursilería, el acoso no está bien. Chicos y chicas, con acoso no van a conseguir nada más que desprecio por parte de la otra persona. Se los aseguro..._**

 ** _Y si son ustedes los acosados, hablen. Recuerden que hay mucho loquito suelto. A como puede ser un ridículo falto de atención, puede ser un chiflado dispuesto a llegar a más. Por fa, cuídense. 3_**


End file.
